Burakkuhāto
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: After being able to return to the real world from the abyss, Ciel is ready to have his long awaited revenge against the ones that destroyed his family. Now, with the help of a mysterious organization, a skillful assassin and a good-hearted chain, the three will be involved in a dangerous persecution of illegal contractors throughout Europe (mainly CielXOz, you've been warned)
1. Strange meeting

**What did we do to deserve this?**

His worried thoughts echoed inside his troubled mind as he walked through what he could describe as _Grotesque _and _Bizzare_. A place filled with pitch darkness and horrifying nightmares that will surely hunt him for the rest of his life…

**Were we such a dreadful family that that angry mob was in their right to do this to us?**

Minutes have passed and the place had gotten awfully quite since the last time one of those monsters tried to kill him. Luckily for him, he managed to escape from its clutches. But then again…why was he trying so hard to stay alive? Afterall, he literally lost everything.

**And why would they punish me like this? Are they expecting to lose my sanity in this bloody place?!**

He failed to notice, but his footsteps above the water-like-floor alerted one of those ugly creatures that, by the looks of it, wanted his flesh so badly.

**Those bastards, well congratulations! You just fulfill your twisted desires! I, Ciel Phantomhive, finally give up with my intentions of leaving wherever the hell I am!**

At that moment, he felt the murderous intention behind him and quickly turned around. There, right in front of him, a huge monster with a big butcher's knife prepared to cut him in half and have his feast of human flesh. However, destiny had other plans for the young Phantomhive…

Out of nowhere, something fell above that monster with the enough strength to literally slice it in two.

At first, Ciel thought that it was the work of another of those creatures that didn't want to lose its food. However, and after a clear inspection of the situation, he gaped astonished.

Over the monster's remaining stood the figure of a slightly taller blond boy with emerald eyes. He was dressed with dark fancy clothes and had a big deadly red scythe in his hands that he most likely used to kill that monster.

"_Sigh!_ I made it in time!" stated the blond while Ciel's troubled mind was trying to understand what just happened.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you like the others" he added as he smiled warmly at the dumbfounded Phantomhive.

_Just who was this superhuman kid and why was he here?_

* * *

**Second try with a kuroshitsuji x pandora hearts story :S Hopefully this one will be better than the previous one, that is up to you to say xD**


	2. Tea for two

"Please, sit. You must be exhausted after all that running" gestured the blond cordially.

At that moment, Ciel came across with a tidy round table with two white chairs in perfect states; despite the fact that these objects were in such dreadful place.

"Hope you don't mind your tea without sugar, truth is…I ate it all days ago" replied the blond sheepishly while scratching his head with one hand pouring tea with the other.

Once again, Ciel, who was now sitting at the table, didn't comprehend what was happening. Hours before, he was trying to survive in a dangerous environment filled with monsters. But now he was having a quiet tea party with a strange human teen, or so he thought was, that was oddly humble towards him.

"Here, you go" said the blond happily as he handed the cup, startling Ciel a bit since he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Th-thanks" stuttered the young Phantomhive surprised as he grabbed the cup from the blond's hand.

After he shyly accepted his offer, the blond smiled warmly at him and quickly sat in front of him. He couldn't help it, he was just too anxious and joyful that he found someone he could relate to after so long.

"To be honest, I'm quite shocked to see a human here. Lately, there have been only chains wandering around and killing themselves" explained the blond as Ciel just mindlessly listened him while watching the curious brown liquid inside his cup. Was it really tea?

"Chains?" he asked both curious and confused.

"The monsters you saw. Sinner beings destined to live in complete loneliness for the rest of their lives" answered the blond.

"I see…" muttered the raven haired boy sadly as he looked the awfully quiet creepy dark environment around them.

"In other words, this is hell" he pointed out.

"Hell?" repeated the blond confused, yet he thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"I guess you could say that, though the correct name will be the abyss" corrected him the blond, yet Ciel was too mournful to even pay attention to him.

Despite his large humility, the emerald eyed teen wasn't that naïve or fool to not understand what was happening. He knew that, right now, Ciel was desperately having an inner fight with his feelings and common sense in order to clearly understand what was happening. But most of all: **why this happened to him**.

_A sympathetic feeling quickly born in the blond's heart…_

"H-hey…" called the blond and Ciel, hastily, looked at him. "I don't like to pry but, can you tell me why you were casted here?" he asked a little nervous since he didn't want to make his new friend uncomfortable.

At first, the young Phantomhive didn't quite follow him. Since when they became such great friends that now he was going to be that confident to tell the blond about his personal life? That was just nuts. However, what could he lose now? Literally, Ciel was going to spend the rest of his life in an unreachable place for normal human beings.

"_Sigh_, even I wish to know. Everything happened so fast…" he told him as he looked away, hoping that his reply would ease the blond's curiosity.

"You can tell me" he simply answered.

Surprised by his answer, Ciel quickly looked at the smiling teen with widened eyes. Again, why was this kid so humble and interested in him? Was he trying to take advantage of him? Or was he another wandering being that suffered his same bad luck? Either way, the blond clearly lied about not wanting to pry.

"Besides, it's not like you have errands to do" joked the emerald eyed teen.

"Heh, can't argue with that" replied Ciel with a small smile. He couldn't help it, he just found this entire situation ironically enough to be laughable.

* * *

**So far so good, let's see how this goes :D**


	3. Dreadful story

**Black: Ciel talking**

_Italic: Story events_

Normal: Actual events

...

**I couldn't have wish for something better**

_Ciel! Dear, it's lunch time!_

_Coming mommy!_

**I had everything a boy could ask**

_Close your eyes dear_

_And don't peek. You don't want to spoil the surprise_

_Woah! **A** **rabbit plush**!_

_You like it?_

_Yeah! Thanks mommy and daddy!_

_Now you have to take good care of it, like daddy does with the businesses _

_I will daddy!_

**I was even destined to bigger things**

_So how was your lesson with the governess today Ciel?_

_So far so good father, she told me that I'm smart enough to run the Phantomhive family business by myself_

_That's good to hear, my future heir!_

_Have you been asking your little friend for advices?_

_Mo-Mother!_

_Don't worry son. When the time comes, your father is going to hire the best consultant for you. A real one_

_You-you will?!_

_Why of course!_

_We only want the best for you dear_

_Tha-thank you!_

**And one day, everything came to an end**

_They're inside!_

_Kill the Phantomhive! Enough with their abuse and workers exploitation!_

_Burn the greedy swine!_

_Mother! (**cough,** **cough**) Father! (**cough**, **cough**) Where are you?!_

_There they are! Kill them! (**Stab**)_

_Nooo! Mom! Dad!_

_Hey look! Is the child! Grab him!_

_Grhrgr! Open the damn door kid!_

_(**Sobbing**) Go away! Leave me alone! (**Sobbing**)_

_You ask for it! We're going to bring it down!_

_(**Sobbing**) Please…please (**sobbing and clinging his plush**)_

_There! (**Loud break**)_

_**Please save me Oz!**  
_

**They kept me captive for weeks**

_Sob…sob…sob…_

_Tsk, I still don't understand why we can't kill this brat_

_I dunno either. But the higher ones mentioned something about a pact someone made with the devil or something like that. Apparently the brat needs to be sacrifice in somekind of ritual_

_**!**_

_You're serious man?! That sounds like a crazy tale to scare children!_

_Hey! You asked me I told you!_

**Until they finally decided to get rid of me**

_For the crimes of abuse, exploitation and indiscriminate industrialization, how do you plead?_

…

_Well?_

…_**You…You can all go to hell for I care! You disrespectful and low commoners!**_

_Fair enough, we might begin…_

_**I'll be back! I swear I'll be back and make you pay for everything you did! I'll avenge my parents, you bastards!**_

_Begone, last of the Phantomhive…_

_..._

"And that's pretty much everything that happened to me" finished Ciel calmly as the blond just stared at him with widened eyes filled with shocked.

* * *

**So sorry for the huge delay! :(**


	4. A chain matter

Minutes passed, and neither of the two spoke. Perhaps it was the same tension of the moment that prevented the youths from continuing talking, or maybe the blond was waiting for Ciel to add something to his story; not that it was needed, he just didn't want to be disrespectful towards the young Phantomhive.

"I'm sorry…" apologized the blond teen sadly, surprising Ciel by his odd sympathy. "I didn't imagine that you suffered that much before coming here".

"Hmph" snorted Ciel amused. "Are you implying that there's a less painful way to get here?"

"That-that's not what I meant!" replied the blond embarrassed. "Ummm…how can I explain you? It's like being unwilling dragged into the unknown by a greater force that in this case is the abyss itself".

"Was that what happened to you?" he asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" inquired the emerald eyed teen confused. "I told you that I'm a chain like the others".

"No, you didn't. You only said that you were not going to hurt me like the rest. How was I supposed to guess that detail when I didn't know where the hell I was!" retorted Ciel a little angry by the boy's obliviousness.

"Ok-ok, relax! You don't have to get mad at me!" panicked the blond comically with both arms raised. After that, he sighed calmly and prepared to explain everything to Ciel.

"Like you heard, I'm also one of those monsters you've been encountering so far; a chain" he told him.

"Then why the human form? Are you trying to lure someone into you?" confronted him the young Phantomhive.

"Well, you'll probably laugh about it but…" began the blond embarrassed as he examined his body carefully, mainly his two arms.

"I don't remember how or why I ended up like this" he added.

"You don't?" asked Ciel skeptical, arching his right eyebrow.

"It's the truth!" exclaimed the blond in his defense. "Like I said, you'll probably laugh. But the thing is that we, chains, can't retain our memories after being dragged from the human world to the abyss".

"Hu-human world?!" stuttered Ciel shocked.

"Um!" nodded the blond. "For us it's normal to roam in your world freely. Some chains just go for the thrill of causing havoc and going rampage without restrictions, while others long for the possibility of attaching to a human being and become their guardians".

"Why is that?" asked the young Phantomhive curious.

"Once a chain finds a suitable person to become its guardian, they formed a pact in which the contracted part, the chain, offers protection and a considerate lifespan to the contractor, who, in return, provides the chain the means to remain hidden from an unknown power in the human world that forces rogue chains to return to the abyss".

After hearing his explanation, Ciel came to the conclusion that he didn't care at all about the chains matter or the abyss, though he had to admit that having those mystic benefits at his hands could be quite useful when exacting his revenge. But for now, he had another goal in his mind.

"So, what you're saying is that there is a path to the human world that chains in this place used to get to my world. Do you know where it is?" he asked.

"Of course I know!" replied the blond while drinking his tea contently. Then, after he put his empty cup on the table, he smiled widely at Ciel.

"But why you want to use that path, when you can make a contract with me" he suggested him, leaving the raven haired boy very confused.

* * *

**Just returned from my college retirement :D**


	5. The name's Oz

Later on, the two youths ventured deeply into the disturbing and bloody abyss together as they looked for an isolated place to make the contract. Yet, so far, Ciel couldn't really understand the blond's intentions behind all this.

Did he want to go to the human world as well? If that was the case, then what was he going to do there? So far he told the young Phantomhive that most of the chains wanted to go to the human realm just for the sake of going berserk and tear down everything and everyone on their way, while the minority just wanted to escape from the dull and lifeless environment that was the abyss.

"Ummm…maybe here would be a good place" wondered the blond doubtful as he looked around unsure.

"Maybe? Are you serious?! We've been walking this long and you're not sure!" groaned Ciel, both annoyed and tired after going from one place to another.

"Well…you just can't be certain when it comes to chains" explained the teen sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Besides, I don't want you get hurt because of me" he added with a youthful happy expression that, instead of reassure Ciel, it did the contrary.

"For the love of…could you stop being so ungodly kind to me? You're starting to get on my nerves!" confronted him the young Phantomhive.

"Seriously, I don't know whether you're just simple minded or too stupid for my liking!" Ciel continued, clearly offending the blond who was just trying to be nice with him. Once he finished, the raven haired boy cursed himself mentally for his childish attitude.

Even if he was tired and confused, that wasn't an excuse to be rude with the only person that was helping him (in his odd way) to get him out. Now it was most likely that the emerald eyed kid was going to retort Ciel back angrily and then leave him to his luck in this dreadful place.

"Ehehe…you're right. I guess I got carried away with the emotion of meeting someone after so long. I promise I'll behave properly from now on" replied the blond genuinely guilty for his behavior, something that caught Ciel completely off guard. Just who was this chain teen?

"N-no, it's fine. Just don't mind me…" whispered the young Phantomhive regretful as he avoided eye contact with the over-the-top friendly kid.

"Still, if you're already tired, I guess we can make the contract here. Afterall, we haven't crossed paths with a chain; nor we have seen one so far. But we better do it quickly" the blond told him as serious as possible.

"Alright, what should I do?" asked Ciel anxious.

"First things first, we have to know each other's names before making the pact. I'll go first, my name is **Oz**" said the teen, introducing himself politely.

"O-Oz?" stuttered Ciel surprised.

It was the first time he heard someone had the same name as his rabbit plush. Having said that, why that name? At least he knew why he picked it for his plush. It was based on his favorite children fantasy book he liked to read during his childhood: **The Wonderful World of Oz**.

_Could it be possible that the blond's parents thought the same when choosing the name for their son?_

"Huh? Is something wrong?" asked Oz a little worried since no reply came from the young Phantomhive after the emerald eyed teen told him his name.

"No, nothing! I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive" answered the raven haired boy hastily.

"Ciel?" inquired the blond just to be sure he heard it right; and when no contrary response came from the boy, he chuckled lightly.

"What a pretty name you have!" stated Oz happily.

"Sh-shut it!" replied Ciel embarrassed. "Now tell me what else I have to-mhmgh!"

At that moment, the teen chain quickly lunged over the young Phantomhive and silenced him. However, the approach Oz was using wasn't as murderous as Ciel imagined. No, it was far worse…

Because he was taller and much stronger, the blond didn't have any trouble in subduing the raven haired boy to his will. With his right hand over Ciel's waist, Oz made sure to pull the boy's upper torso towards his warm chest. Then, with his left hand, he brought Ciel's face closer to his in order to kiss those delicate small white lips and touch that agitated but fierce tongue that was fighting back against Oz's perverted wishes.

Of course, the young Phantomhive was also struggling against his aggressor without resting a second. But soon, he began to lose his will to fight as well as his consciousness. The reason, however, seemed to be pretty blurry for him.

_Was he enjoying his rape, or his whole being was literally being taken to another place?_

* * *

**Stupid flu is trying to delay my work -_-**


	6. Dark prelude

_Italic_: Thoughts

**Black: Voices**

Normal: Regular

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you like the others"_

"_To be honest, I'm quite shocked to see a human here…"_

**Doctor, look! He's finally awaking!**

"_Why you want to use that path, when you can make a contract with me"_

"_I'll go first, my name is __**Oz**__"_

"_What a pretty name you have!"_

**You're right! Hurry; bring the stethoscope and the ophthalmoscope. Also, be sure to check his pulse**

**U-understood!**

"_Please save me Oz!"_

"Mmmm…what?" murmured Ciel, still drowsy by the hectic trip and probably any anesthetics the doctor used to heal the raven haired boy.

"It's alright young boy, you're safe now" replied the man with a smile as Ciel's medical checkup showed to be perfect.

"You're very lucky that your friend managed to carry you all the way here by himself" explained him the doctor while taking notes of the young Phantomhive's current state.

"Friend?" mumbled Ciel confused. So far, his reactions and quick thinking had been significantly slow despite being aware that he was no longer in that abyss place. Maybe everything had been just a nightmare since the start.

"Ciel!" cried eagerly a certain blond from the doorway.

"O-Oz?" wondered the raven haired boy puzzled. Afterall, wasn't everything that happened to him just something too surreal? It certainly wasn't once the blond tightly pressed him against his chest with a hug.

"Are you ok? I swear I didn't know it could backfire like that!" admitted Oz remorseful after he backed away from him a little; as if to imply that whatever happened to Ciel was entirely the blond's fault.

"Backfire?" repeated the young Phantomhive now perplexed.

_Just what the hell happened after he fainted?!_

"Whatever you kids were doing sure put you in a lot of danger, boy" pointed the doctor very disappointed before finishing the raven haired boy's eyes checkup. Once done, Ciel could swear that the doctor sure took his time when checking his right eye.

"We managed to heal your scars and bruises. However, I'm afraid we still don't know what to do with your right eye" the doctor explained both puzzled and intrigued, startling a now more aware Ciel.

_What did that mean?! As far as he knew, he could still see with both eyes!_

At that moment, a hesitant nurse came with a small mirror that soon handed to him. Still, it seemed more believable that Ciel snatched the object from her hands rudely. Only to be shocked by his current appearance.

Bandages and gauzes covered most of Ciel's body, like he had taken a severe beating before coming to the hospital. Not only that, but he also looked like he hadn't seen the daylight for weeks and now a very questionable smell was starting to bother him.

Yet, the most disturbing thing of his image was indeed his right eye. Like Ciel stated mentally prior, he could see with both eyes. But, while the left one had its pupil and iris very detailed, the right one was just a pitch blue puddle with a clear circle that encircled a wicked white sign.

Slowly, he turned his face to Oz, who was fidgeting nervous while avoiding gazing Ciel's expected mad expression.

_Oz sure had a lot to explain_

And as soon as the doctor and nurses hurried to check Ciel, they also quickly left. Still, one member of the staff wasn't going to let the young Phantomhive's case slip off without report it to its superiors.

**Yes, there's no doubt about it. He's an illegal contractor and his chain partner is besides him…Yes…Yes…Understood! I'll hold them off until Mr. Xerxes arrives…**

* * *

"**You...are an uncute brat" Xerxes Break. Pandora Hearts**


	7. Pandora pursuers part 1

Silence hung in the air as neither Ciel nor Oz dared to speak to the other; the first one because of sheer anger against the blond, and the latter due to personal guilt and shame for not foresee this unpleasant outcome. The chain boy was being completely honest with the young Phantomhive; he really didn't imagine that the pact agreement could go as wrong as it was now.

"There, all done" said the caring nurse after she carefully put a medical eyepatch on Ciel's right eye. Then right afterwards, she excused herself and left both the patient and his companion alone in the room.

"Ummm…that eyepatch suits you really well" commented Oz sheepishly, attempting to break the ice between the two.

Just as he finished that sentence, he received the most resentful glare a young boy could give him; it was almost like the Phantomhive was piercing his soul with a sharpest knife remorselessly.

"That's it? That's your **so** clever way to fix things up?!" spat Ciel angry.

"Ci-Ciel, I swear!" stuttered Oz worried as he tried to ease his furious friend.

"You couldn't have just said: I'm sorry Ciel, **or **please Ciel, forgive me? Or better yet: sorry I forced my disgusting tongue into your mouth without considering how you would feel!"

_Oz remained silent_

"Well? Don't you have anything to defend yourself?" he confronted him outrageous.

"No, I really don't" replied Oz gloomy, feeling guilty of all his actions up to this point.

_Now it was Ciel's turn to remain quiet_

"You couldn't be more right than you are now, Ciel. You were in distressed and I took advantage of it to force the pact agreement".

"Wha-what do you mean?" he asked a little surprised.

"It's true that chains and humans can make a pact as long as both sides agree with the terms of the contract. Yet, sometimes, we chains can force the agreement with the contractor thanks to our powers" explained him Oz thoroughly while Ciel just listened.

"At that moment, I was too reckless in forcing the pact with you because I was afraid; afraid that you could back down if I tell you the consequences of us being bound by the terms of it".

"Terms? Which terms?" asked Ciel confused since he didn't know said stipulations. In fact, Oz never got to tell him that part.

After hearing his perplexed statement, Oz slowly rested his head at the back of the chair and smiled mischievously while looking at the brown ceiling with his emerald eyes.

"You want me to use my powers to avenge your parents, is it not?" he commented wittingly.

"Ho-how did you?!" stuttered Ciel shocked.

"I used my powers to read your thoughts. Even if you didn't get the chance to tell me that, that was going to be your proposal for me to accept it"

"Mmm…" thought out loud the young Phantomhive. As he tightened the white sheets from his hospital bed with guilt, he couldn't help but to have second thoughts about his cold revenge against the ones that destroyed his life; only to come to the conclusion that he was too proud and too vengeful to just turn around.

_His dead parents might disapprove his behavior, and he would not care. Society might consider him a senseless killer with issues, and he would not care. Right now all that matter was settling his debts, and he was planning to make it big._

"Well? Are you going to help me?" asked Ciel as serious as possible without hesitating (something that Oz quickly noticed).

"Hmm, I don't have much of a choice right now" he replied calmly while sliding his hands to the back of his head.

"I mean, we managed to escape from the abyss because I agreed to your terms back then. Now, I'm bound to accomplish your wish with no possibility of going back".

"I see…" answered Ciel both thoughtful and pleased for the assistance-in the form of a supernatural being-that had just been granted to him.

"However, Ciel, you need to know that once I accomplish your revenge, you and I will…" began Oz sadly when…

**Oh! Hope I'm not interrupting something important!**

Almost suddenly, the two startled youths looked at the room's entrance. There, a mysterious happy young man with short white hair and right wine-red eye greeted both Ciel and Oz enthusiastically.

As expected, the abrupt and unanticipated appearance of the man made the boys feel very uncomfortable, not just for the surprised Ciel; but for the shocked Oz too. Being a chain implied that your senses were keener than those of a normal human, then how he failed to notice that man from afar?

"Unless…crap!" cursed the blond mentally.

"N-nurse! Nurse!" cried the raven haired boy a little worried, hoping that his pleads were heard by the staff members and they would come to escort this weird man out of his sight.

"Don't bother, boy. The director made sure to dislodge this hospital wing, so we'll be the only ones getting all the fun here" stated the merry young man as three men in black uniforms quickly came to support him.

"What?! Wow!" yelped Ciel surprised the moment Oz lifted him from his bed with both arms (bride style).

"O-Oz?!" he cried embarrassed. A feeling that quickly disappeared when he noticed Oz's deadly red eyes filled with rage.

_They way he pressed his small body against his, the way he viciously growled to the strangers. Was he turning into an animal?_

"Hehehe…" chuckled the wine-red eyed young man entertained. "It seems that you two won't come quietly with us. Well…" he continued as he unsheathed the sword that was carefully hidden in his cane.

"Maybe you want to try your luck by passing through all of us" he challenged them amused.

* * *

**Happy early 2016! :D and as an extra gift, have a little preview of the next chapter**

**"Once one has rejected faith, it will be impossible for him to enter the gates of Heaven" Sebastian Michaelis. Kuroshitsuji**


End file.
